poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance
Littlefoot's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance is another Land Before Time crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future. Plot Littlefoot and his friends (along with Zazu, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Sebastian, King Louie, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jack Skellington, and Zero) have time-traveled to Hollywood in the year 1939 where they meet two cats named Danny and Sawyer and soon faced an evil little girl named Darla Dimple (whom Sharptooth, Ozzy, Strut, Rinkus, Sierra, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, Oogie Boogie, The Horned King, Creeper, and Cassidy and Butch of Team Rocket work for). Trivia *Zazu, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Sebastian, King Louie, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jack Skellington, Zero, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Oogie Boogie, The Horned King, Creeper, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) guest star in this film. *Like both versions of Legoland1085's film Pooh's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, The Lion King films, the Madagascar films, Tarzan, Tarzan & Jane, The Princess and the Frog, The Little Mermaid films, The Jungle Book, and The Black Cauldron. *King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Sebastian, and King Louie were originally planned to join Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance, but they were removed from that film, due to Yakko Warner making it as a past adventure, so they ended up guest starring in this film instead, while Genie will guest star in Bloom's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance. *Sharptooth, Ozzy, Strut, Rinkus, Sierra, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, Oogie Boogie, The Horned King, Creeper, and Cassidy and Butch of Team Rocket will team up with Darla and her assistant Max in this film. *The main reason why Zazu is guest starring in this film, is because the Jungle Book Vultures and Jiminy Cricket are the only team members of Daniel Esposito's Pooh's Adventures projects to guest star in Bloom's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance and Danny, Sawyer, and their friends already met Kronk in Danny and the Emperor's New Groove. *This will be dedicated in the memory of Natalie Cole (the singing voice of Sawyer) who passed away on December 31, 2015. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito (who will remake ''Pooh's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance'') will make this film. *''Cats Don't Dance'' was released in theaters in 1997, the same year The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island was first released directly on home video, The Little Mermaid was re-released in theaters, and The Jungle Book was re-released on home video. *''Cats Don't Dance'' was first released on DVD in 2002, the same year both The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water and Tarzan & Jane were released directly on VHS and DVD. Category:Spin-off films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Films dedicated to Natalie Cole Category:Films dedicated to James Ingram